Be Somebody
by mochiijen
Summary: Takdir itu merupakan hal yang unik. Dipuji saat menyenangkan, namun dicaci saat menyedihkan. Hal yang tak bisa bisa dihindar, seolah ada seorang pengatur yang mengatur di atas sana. AkaFuri; fantasy AU; OOC dan typo bertebaran.


Apakah pada jaman ini kalian masih percaya pada sebuah 'takdir'? mungkin tidak. Di jaman dimana semua dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah, takdir merupakan suatu hal yang mustahil dan tabu di mata orang-orang berpendidikan. Namun percaya maupun tidak, kisah kedua karakter utama cerita kita kali ini merupakan sesuatu yang akan kalian simpulkan sebagai ' _takdir_ '.

Klise memang, namun itulah takdir. Kalian tidak bisa memungkiri maupun menolaknya. Kejadian yang akan terjadi, diluar campur tangan manusia, dengan pasti.

.

.

.

 **Be Somebody**

 **A Fanfiction by Mochiijen**

 **All characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I only own the story plot**

 **Dedicated for Akashi x Furihata fans out there**

 **Warn: Ini bxb, Ya isinya humu; AU pastinya; OOC pasti; Drama sedikit; Bom typo; etc**

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Menjabat sebagai kapten basket semasa SMP di Teiko dan sekarang kembali menjabat kedudukan yang sama di SMA Rakuzan. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan atas nama Akashi. Sosoknya terkenal dan mudah dikenali karena penampilannya yang mencolok. Merah menyala warna rambutnya, dwiwarna matanya. Karakternya merupakan bawaan dari sang ayah dan ajaran ketat yang harus ia jalani semasa kecil hingga saat ini membuatnya menjadi orang yang keras kepala dan berjiwa berani. Tak lupa kata-katanya yang bersifat ' _absolut_ ', ia sendiri mengakuinya.

 _Uang_? Ada. _Jabatan_? Pasti. _Pasangan_? Tinggal memilih. Intinya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang yang bisa kita bilang _sempurna_. Meskipun teman-teman tim basket semasa SMP-nya berkata bahwa Akashi bukanlah sosok yang perlu kalian puja-puja seperti itu, tetap saja kalian akan merasakan aura kesempurnaan yang seolah menguak dari tubuh Akashi saat kalian berhadapan dengannya.

Sementara diriku yang terlampau biasa-biasa saja seperti ini, bak seikat rumput liar di hutan, punya hak apa untuk mencintai—bahkan mengingini seorang pangeran macam Akashi Seijuurou itu? Tidak ada.

* * *

From : Kuroko Tetsuya

Sub : (Ulangan Harian)

Maaf mengganggumu, Furihata-kun. Aku lupa memberitahumu karena tadi kau izin pulang. Besok ada ulangan harian mendadak mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

 _4.28 pm_

 _._

"Ah!—aku lupa" Furihata terbangun dari tidurnya. Pasalnya tepat saat ia baru saja membuka matanya, pesan mengerikan yang ternyata dikirim beberapa jam yang lalu itu membawa berita— _sangat_ —buruk baginya. Furihata benci ulangan mendadak. Apakah guru-guru tidak memiliki belas kasihan pada para muridnya?

Namun Furihata kembali berbaring di kasurnya lagi. Kalaupun ia belajar sekarang, yang ada malah dirinya makin memburuk dan besok tidak fit mengikuti ulangannya.

"Besok saja deh aku minta diajarkan di sekolah" gumamnya sebelum kembali ke dunia mimpinya setelah memastikan _alarm_ -nya terpasang dengan benar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang pangeran yang sedang dikeluti masalah dalam kerajaannya pergi mencari udara segar. Ia mengingat pesan sang mendiang ibunda bahwa ada hutan ajaib di sebelah barat kerajaan yang selalu mendiang datangi ketika merasa jenuh dan penat karena ada pendengar yang baik di sana.

Sang pangeran—Seijuurou pun berjalan lurus ke arah barat kerajaan yang semakin ia tempuh semakin sedikit populasi penduduknya. Ia menelusurinya dengan kuda kesayangannya hingga sampai ke—tempat yang ia yakini—adalah bagian terdalam hutan, melihat hanya dirinya sendiri di sini.

Setelah mengikat kudanya di dekat aliran sungai terdekat dan memberikan beberapa ikat rumput untuk kudanya, ia lanjut menulusuri lebih dalam hutan itu. Tak lupa sambil mengingat-ingat jalan kembali ke kudanya.

Setelah sekian menit berjalan, Seijuurou sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

"Inikah yang ibu maksud dengan hutan ajaib?"

Seijuurou hanya bisa ternganga, terpukau dengan pemandangannya saat ini. Di tengah hutan yang sepi seperti ini, ada bagian yang terang—sangat terang oleh karena ribuan kunang-kunang beterbangan. Rumput yang melambai-lambai seolah memberitahu kedatangan Seiijurou.

 _Tuk!_

Seijuurou mengernyit. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendarat di kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Ia pun meraih ke atas kepalanya, namun nihil. Tak ada apa-apa.

"Kau putra tunggal Akashi Shiori, benar?", muncul suara tepat dari telinga sebelah kiri Seijuurou yang membuatnya sedikit melonjak—sedikit saja. Dilihatnya di hadapannya kini seorang—seekor—sebuah— _err_ , peri yang berukuran sebesar telapak tangannya. Peri itu memiliki sayap berwarna biru yang senada dengan baju dan celananya.

Peri itu menatap Seijuurou dengan aneh, begitu pula sebaliknya. Peri itu pun mengalah dan mengehla napasnya berat, "kurasa kau belum tahu apa-apa, jadi, ikuti aku. Jangan sampai terpisah" titahnya sambil menavigasi jalan Seijuurou melewati pohon-pohon yang sepertinya juga diisi oleh kaum sebangsa makhluk di depannya saat ini.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit mereka berjalan, peri itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Seijuurou pun otomatis ikut terhenti.

"Ini dimana? Apakah di luar hutan?" tanya Seijuurou yang mulai sepertinya terbias oleh keindahan hutan ini.

Peri itu hanya menggeleng, "itu—lihat kesana!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah entah di ujung sana.

Seijuurou mengikuti arah tunjuk si peri, namun tidak terlihat apa-apa, "ada apa, sih? Tidak kelihatan" ia terus memicingkan matanya sambil berjalan maju sedikit-sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"STOP!"

Seijuurou yang tidak awas hampir saja terpeleset jika tidak ditarik oleh si peri, "lihat ke bawahmu" lanjut si peri. Seijuurou menurut dan terkejut.

Di bawahnya ada jurang yang tak terlihat kedalamannya. Akashi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran dekat jurang agar tidak terpeleset lagi. Ia hanya melirik si peri sekali-kali yang masih memilih tutup mulut mengenai hal

"Kau tahu, entah aku gila atau apa tapi aku seperti melihat seiluet seseorang yang bertubuh seperti manusia biasa di sana. Namun apakah mungkin dengan jurang selebar ini?" protes Seijuurou yang kalah penasaran dengan situasinya saat ini. Sebut Seijuurou payah, namun ia lebih memilih memuaskan rasa penasarannya daripada harus memegang egonya.

"Bukan hanya jurang" peri itu terbang melewati jurang tadi untuk ke seberang, namun gagal, "Para makhluk di hutan ini dan juga manusia tidak bisa melewati jurang ini. Apapun caranya"

Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya, mempersilahkan untuk peri melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ada barir ajaib disini"

Seijuurou bingung. Peri saja sudah membuatnya pusing 7 keliling, apalagi sekarang, barir ajaib?

"Ya, terserah dirimu percaya atau tidak. Tapi Akashi Shiori melewati barir ini secara paksa. Dan hampir sedikit lagi saja gagal"

Peri itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas, "disini tertulis, kepada Seijuurou, maafkan ibu yang tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian"

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki surat semacam itu?" tanya Seijuurou yang mulai penasaran dan ikut melihat surat dari ibunya.

Peri itu menghela napas lalu memilih duduk di dedaunan pohon. Lelah juga terbang kesana kemari katanya. Seijuurou mengikut, "kau tahu ibumu meninggal tanpa ditemukan tubuhnya kan?" Seijuurou mengangguk, "dua hari sebelum pemberitahuan ibumu meninggal, aku mendapatkan kertas ini terlempar dari dalam barir itu"

Seijuurou berdiri. Jadi ibunya selama ini ada di dalam sana?

"Apakah selama ini ibuku ada di dalam sana?" tanya Seijuurou. Peri hanya menggedikkan bahunya, "dari cerita tetuaku, hanya yang terpilih yang dapat melewati barir ajaib itu, dan ibumu bukanlah salah satunya karena ia hanya memaksa masuk"

"Ia berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang seolah memanggilnya kesana"

"Hah? Apa yang kau—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-sama! Akashi-sama!"

Seijuurou terbangun, kembali ke dunianya. Ketukan yang mengganggu mimpinya semakin brutal. Mau tak mau ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun.

"Ada apa?" sahut Seijuurou dari dalam. Terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, entah kenapa.

Ketukan di luar memelan, digantikan dengan langkah seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Tampak seorang pelayan berseragam yang membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya, "Ada tugas-tugas dari perusahaan dan sekolah yang harus anda selesaikan hari ini, tuan" sapanya sopan.

Seijuurou mengisyaratkan pelayan itu untuk menaruhnya di meja belajarnya dan mempersilahkannya keluar. Akashi butuh waktu sendiri. Kira-kira apa hal yang akan menarik perhatiannya?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PIP!_

Suara pesan masuk ke handphone pribadi Seijuurou. Jarang yang mengetahui nomor pribadinya, mungkin dari tim basket sekolahnya.

* * *

From: Momoi Satsuki

Sub: (Latih Tanding)

Akashi-kun! Seirin melakukan latih tanding dengan sekolah-sekolah tempat para mantan kisedai berada. Aku dihubungi oleh pelatih tim Seirin untuk mengundang Rakuzan juga. Apa kau mau ikut?

 _8.26 am_

 _._

 _Hei, kurasa tidak terlalu buruk juga_ , batin Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ps: Hadue akhirnya hasrat menulis cerita ini kesampean juga. Sebenernya ini ide udah 5 tahun kali ya bersarang di buku notes, eh terus ketemu sekarang, jadi dilanjutin lagi deh hehe. Mungkin masih agak ga jelas kok bolak-balik sana-sini ceritanya, tapi diusahakan bakal di cek-cek ulang lagi kok kalo sempet hehe. Ini au sebenernya, macem fantasy au begitu, dan ooc pasti lah disana-sini ada, ya namanya juga pikiran author suka meliar kemana-mana._

 _Akhir kata, see you next chapter!_

 _Jika kalian tertarik silahkan jatuhkan hati—fav atau bahkan kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan silhkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review._

 _Regards,_

 _Mochiijen_


End file.
